


A New Beginning

by SweetInsanityWrites (SweetInsanityArts)



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostitution, Sex Worker Bucky Barnes, Skinny Steve, Smut, Some feels and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetInsanityArts/pseuds/SweetInsanityWrites
Summary: The tags tell it all, Bucky is a Sex Worker, Steve is a skinny virgin, you can figure out the rest.There is some plot with some nice angst and fluff and also obviously smut.(now part of a series)





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> everyone kept talking about Stripper/Hooker AUs and I couldnt get the image of Bucky in high heels out of my mind, so here you go

The man who took his money had a warm smile and a friendly face. He led Steve through a long room that would’ve looked like a nice restaurant, had it not been for the men and women in fishnet dancing on the small tables scattered between the neatly decorated tables. 

Some guests were watching them with interest, handing them a dollar or two here and there. Others were talking and drinking, laughing as if it was just another night out with friends. Maybe it was. 

Steve didn’t know what he had expected when he’d set foot into the red light district. Maybe criminals in long cloaks or gross mafia bosses with too much gel in their hair hollering after young girls in heels. 

Certainly not a slightly more sparkly italian place where people ate their pizza with knife and fork while gorgeous middle aged women performed quite the impressive tricks.

 

The man led him to a hallway, then into a nice back room. 

“Don’t worry, surveillance in the room. We will have the door monitored though, to see anyone comes in and out, and we will have to check on you guys after an hour. Also, no locked doors., Safety precaution for our employees.”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, sure, of course, that’s good.”

The man chuckled. 

“You make yourself comfortable, we’ll send someone over. Any preferences?”

Steve blushed. “Uh, no, I don’t think-? My age, I guess. Uh, male, I like guys, if that’s -hum- okay with you.” 

“Not a problem at all. I’ll see who’s available.”

 

The room was small but surprisingly nice, with a soft carpet, a large flatscreen TV, elegant LED lights giving off a gentle orange light. 

Only the shiny black leather and red velvet on bed and chairs gave away the true purpose of what could otherwise have been a hotel room. 

His heart was racing faster as he took off his shoes and sat on the edge of the bed, unsure what to do or how to prepare.

 

When the door opened at last, he almost jumped back to his feet, a slight panic rising in his chest. 

The light pouring from the hallway made the man’s silhouette stand out beautifully, the long legs in high heels and slim waist decorated with a sparkly corset, long hair falling softly over his face.

“I hope you dont mind the outfit, Bill got me right off the stage for ya.”

His voice was friendly. Warm and kind and almost familiar. 

Steve nodded, his throat too tight to speak. his eyes took a moment to readjust as the door closed, leaving them both in the semi darkness of orange LED.

He watched curiously as the other man moved through the room and sat down on the chair opposite him, legs crossed, the rhinestones on his corset reflecting nicely in the light coming from below the bed. 

Suddenly, he froze, sitting up straighter.

“Uh, Steve?”

 

Steve’s heart skipped a beat. He blinked fast as his eyes slowly focused on the features before him. 

“Buck? What are you- You’re back?”

 

“Ugh, this is- this is awkward, i should ask Bill to get someone else, we shouldn’t-”

“Don’t.” Steve said, suddenly feeling his voice return. Bucky went still.

“I wrote you. For months I sent letter after letter, you never responded.”

He’d given up after half a year without response. 

When Bucky had left to join the armed forces, he’d promised they would stay in touch, had told them they’d always be best friends, close as can be, inseparable forever. 

Steve had been worried sick (well, more sick than usual) when none of his letters got an answer, had made countless phonecalls to make sure his friend was alright and always got the same answer: He is fine, give him time.

Apparently, two years had not been enough. 

 

“I know. Steve, please believe me, I am sorry. I missed you every day. But I was a wreck. After everything that happened with my dad, I just wanted to get away. And then I was away, across the sea, and it still wasn’t any better. It just got worse.” Bucky’s voice was pained, his eyes searching the other man’s face desperately. 

Steve didn’t meet his gaze. 

“You could have told me. You know I’d understand.”

“You deserve better. To move on. To be happy. I was hoping you’d just forget about me and move on.”

“Forget about you? Buck, we were friends all our lives and suddenly you were gone!” He wanted to be angry. He wanted to shout, get out all the hurt and anger that he had kept inside him for so long. 

But seeing his best friend’s face stare at him with such sadness and regret didn’t make him angry. 

“I’m sorry.” Bucky said again. “In the end I guess it was more selfish that anything else.”

 

Silence fell over the room. Steve realized there was soft music playing in the background, though he wasn’t sure if the speakers where in the room or just echoing through the walls from outside.

 

“What happened?” He said at last, raising his head. “Why did you not reach out when you came back?”

Bucky took a deep breath. Slowly, he peeled of the long black glove from his left arm and held it out into the light, revealing an elegant prosthetic that ended in the joint of his shoulder. It looked like something out of as sci-fi movie, only prettier. The surface was matte enough to not catch attention the dim,coloured lights of the establishment and under the smooth fabric of the gloves it had been barely noticeable. 

“Grenade.” Bucky said softly. “It’s why they sent me home. I was even more of a mess than before. Didn’t feel like myself anymore. So I cut all ties, left my old life behind. I was scared. Of what would happen, of what I would find if I tried-” He shook his head. 

 

“It’s okay.” Steve said. He felt his chest tighten with emotion. “I understand.”

This was certainly not what he had imagined the evening to be but he could not regret it one bit. A million thoughts rushed through his mind, information crashing in on him. He willed his brain to stay focused. 

“But why this? Why work here? Surely you could do better than-” He realized how dumb he sounded the moment his words left his tongue.

 

Bucky made a face and sighed.

“You can’t degrade a service while simultaneously using it, Steve. It’s not a bad job, we make people happy. You know how many people just come here to talk? To be held? To be touched by anyone, to stop feeling so lonely?” His gaze grew soft, voice warm and low. 

 

Steve blushed. He’d never seen it like that. Truth was, he had tried hard not to think about it.

“I know, I’m sorry, it’s- that’s not what I meant. I just thought… You always wanted to be a scientist. To invent. Like Tony’s dad.” He stuttered nervously.

 

“I still do, pal. But college’s still expensive, so I had to improvise. Where do you think I got this fancy thing from?” He flexed his bionic arm proudly. “Stark was working on a prototype, looking for people to test them for him. I help with the development and I take online classes between my shifts. In return, he’s paying my scholarship.”

“Wow, I- Buck that’s amazing!”

“I know. I got lucky.” Bucky sighed again, running his fingers through his hair. “Why  _ are  _ you here, Steve?” He asked softly. “Not that I’d judge you, I’m just wondering. You were always on about romance and love at first sight. Why the change of heart?”

 

Steve blushed several shades darker. “Because … I’m twenty three and I’m still a damn virgin. I just feel like if I dont get it over with now, I never will.” He stared at his feet, hands digging into the soft leather. Saying it out loud made him feel like a stupid teenager in a High School drama. Suddenly, he felt the strong urge to run out the room and forget about the whole thing.

“You’d be surprised how many people come to us with that request. Some of them hardly more than kids.” Bucky said kindly. 

Steve’s head whipped up.

The other man chuckled. “Don’t worry, we dont do underage.” He smiled warmly. “We offer them a softdrink, tell them to keep their money and just… listen. Usually it’s a crush or a bully or simple peer pressure. They just need someone to remind them how precious they are, how precious their bodies are.” 

He leaned forward, placing his hand on Steve’s knee, his piercing grey eyes staring right into his soul. “I’m not saying you shouldn’t have sex, it’s your body and your choice, but you also shouldn’t give it away because you feel like it’s a requirement.”

 

“Look at me, Buck.” Steve whispered. “Anyone would be afraid to break me right in half. Or give me an asthma attack. Or probably that at least one of my many ailments is contagious.”

He’d heard it all before. Never to his face, not really, but in the whispers on the hallways. Comments on social media. Conversations in the park. He blended in well, usually went unseen and that sometimes meant hearing things he never wanted to know. 

Like his dates talking to their friends with either disgust or pity.  

 

With a playful smirk on his face, Bucky got up and dropped to the bed next to Steve, wrapping his arm around the skinny shoulders, pulling him closer. 

His skin was warm and shimmery, up close Steve could see the individual specs of glitter dancing in the dim light. He let himself be pulled into Bucky’s lap,pressed against the exposed chest, resting his head against the other man’s shoulder. 

Almost instinctively, Steve let his fingertips dance over the outlines on muscles, along Buck’s back, his shoulders, the arms. He’d expected the surface of the prosthetic to feel foreign and cold, but the material was warm and soft, not quite like skin but not like plastic either. 

The tension washed off him as he melted into the embrace. He hadn’t realized how tense and worried he had been. Not just about the hooker thing, about everything. The chaos raging inside his head everyday. 

 

Bucky gently placed one hand in Steve’s hair, fingers curling around the blond locks, the other hand slowly rubbing up and down his back. 

“You are beautiful, you know.” He said hoarsely. 

“You’re just saying that ‘cuz I’m payin’ you.” Steve mumbled against the warm skin. He could feel the chuckle echo through his own body.

“Go out with me, Steve. Let me treat you to a nice dinner. We have some catching up to do, i think.”

 

Steve raised his head, his face suddenly very close to Bucky’s. 

“Why?” He whispered.

“Because I was afraid to ask you out for about ten years now and I’m really fucking done with being afraid.” His right hand cupped Steve’s face, thumb running along the line of his sharp cheekbones. “Because you  _ are  _ beautiful, Steven Rogers and letting you go was probably the worst mistake of my life.” The fingers of the left hand curled around the back of Steve’s head. “Because I believe it’s no coincidence that our paths crossed again and if the universe is giving me another chance, I will take it.”

 

With a soft gasp, Steve leaned forward and closed the small gap between their lips, his heart racing as he felt Bucky lean into the kiss, their embrace tightening. 

A shudder went through his body, their mouths opening, tongues exploring.

His fingers slid down the pretty corset, grasping at the the exposed skin on Bucky’s belly, following the defined line down. 

 

“You really still wanna do this?” Bucky said softly. “You hardly know me. You have time.” 

Steve nodded, his lips following the stubble on Bucky’s jaw along his neck, making the other man moan softly. “At least a bit. Just… touch me.” He whispered in-between the kisses, feeling his face flush crimson again. 

They fell backwards into the bed, Bucky’s body pressing him down in the sheets. A shudder went through Steve’s body as he felt the strong fingers slide along the inside of his thighs, patiently feeling their way into his pants. 

Bucky locked their lips again, kissing Steve eagerly as his hand slid down the skinny waist into his pants. 

His hands were warm and firm but gentle,  stroking up and down with practised movements. The sensation was more intense than Steve had expected, his back arched, pressing his body against Bucky’s, holding his breath to hold back a moan. 

 

His own fingers curled around the edge of the other man’s pants, feeling the skin and hair, unsure where to go from there. 

Bucky pulled his hand out of Steve’s pants to slide out of his own skillfully, before removing Steve’s, carefully, his eyes watching his partner’s expression closely,. 

Steve nodded eagerly, pulling off his own shirt before his skinny hands continues riding lower as the fabric holding him back disappeared. Letting the long hair glide between his fingers, he explored the exposed skin, tentatively curling his hand around the hardened cock.. 

His chest fluttered with excitement. 

 

Bucky’s hand wrapped around Steve, stroking him while his mouth wandered along the sharp jaw, down his neck to his collarbone. Every kiss was eager and long, sucking the soft skin slightly, his hand moving faster, gripping harder. His tongue traveled down the skinny body, licking and kissing Steve’s nipples, sending heat through his body. Gasps escaped his lips, his free hand grabbing tightly at the long, brown hair, tugging it slightly. The hand between Bucky’s legs tightened, stroking alongside his length in rhythm with Bucky’s movement. 

 

Their bodies fell into an even rhythm, hips rolling in pace with their hands, lips locking in deep kisses, air filled with quiet gasps and moans. 

Heat filled up Steve’s entire body, his hand digging into Bucky’s back, body tensing as he felt his body go over the edge. 

He pressed his forehead against Bucky’s, eyes closed, taking in the whole of his body on his, his smell, his soft gasp, his taste, while his body shuddered, pleasure spreading through him, making his head feel light and dizzy. 

 

“Keep going just a bit.” Bucky murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Steve’s forehead, his hips grinding eagerly. 

Following the rhythm again, Steve continued his movements, harder and faster, trying to mimic the way Bucky had touched him. 

He watched in amazement as Buck threw his head back slightly, the soft curls falling down his neck, his face illuminated in gold, small moans coming from his soft lips. 

It was a beautiful sight.

 

Warmth spread over Steve’s hand and stomach as he watched the ecstasy on Bucky’s expression. 

He wiped it in the sheets before wrapping both arms around the other man, pulling him in for a long kiss.

Panting and sweaty, they lay in bed, limbs tangled, listening to each other’s breathing.

 

“So,” Steve said quietly. “Are you free tonight?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I couldn't help it, this is now a series, the story will continue   
> \-----  
> Hope you enjoyed my clumsy attempt at writing smut.  
> My experience with these things is very limited, but there's no way of getting better without practise, so here we are.  
> I may be tempted to continue this story in a few short chapters, if I find more inspiration and ideas.
> 
> This was partly inspired by Tomorrow Is Where We End by thegrimshapeofyoursmile


End file.
